Evangeline
by Jennifer Wilkinson
Summary: please, just read the story.


Evangeline- An extra-ordinary, seventeen-year-old girl with long ,wavy black hair and crimson lips that curved into a smile when you looked at her too long. The extra-ordinary thing about her was that she was a princess. Not the kind of princesses that are stuck-up and mean. But the kind that you can trust. Now back to the story:

"Ow!" Evangeline said as her friend, Gweneviere, tied Evangeline's corset. "You don't have to tie it so tight!" She said, her hands clenching down on the footboard on her bed. Gweneviere sat cross-legged on Evangeline's bed when she was done.

"Last I recall, I did have to tie it real tight. Remember _last _dinner party? The prince of Celadon came, and I forgot to tie the laces tight? You had the laces hanging out. Everyone thought you were an idiot!" She said, laughing. Evangeline blushed and laughed too, while she struggled to get the crinoline on.

"I knew there was a problem with the dress, but I couldn't find you. Where were you, Gwen?" Gweniviere looked up, her short-haired, long-banged blonde hair fluttered.

"Oh." she answered. "Nowhere. Just outside." Evangeline slipped on the third underskirt. "And by outside, you mean 'sitting at the bottom of the staircase in the garden, weeping'?" Evangeline replied. Gwen (that's what Evangeline calls her. Gwen calls Evangeline Evan or Eve.) opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to, and she just nodded. The door to Evan's room opened, and a young girl, more or less nine or eight, stood there.

"Miss Evangeline, are you ready yet?" The girl asked.

"Almost." Evan replied. The girl nodded and left the room, shutting the door. Evan put on the final skirt, and studied herself in the mirror.

"You know what?" Evan muttered. "I _hate _crinoline! It's the stupidest thing on Earth!" She pulled up her dress and managed to get the crinoline off. she slid off everything till she just had her underclothes on. Gwen got off Evan's bed and went to her closet, chose a very nice dress, and handed it to Evan.

"Thanks." Evan said. "You're welcome." Gwen replied.

_I _do _look good in silver. _Evangeline thought as she studied herself in the mirror. The dress was long and silver, with black lining. It complimented her body, but the dress was translucent. Evan thought about wearing something else, but decided, if she wanted men to like her more, she had to take the corset off. It was easy to take the corset off without taking the dress off, because the dress had a low cut back. She undid the laces, and was able to slide the corset down.

"What do you think,Gwen? Does it look good?" Evan asked, twirling around in a circle.

"Stunning." Gweneviere replied. The door opened again, and this time, a boy, about maybe twelve, stood there. He had dark hair that was long and short at the same time.(**What I'm basically saying is his hair went below his ears.**) He had pure green eyes, the color of sapphires. He smiled sheepishly and turned his gaze to the ground.

"Hi.I now realize this is the wrong room." He blushed. Evan laughed after he said that.

"Well whose room were you looking for, Hap?And yes, I _do _know who you are. Everyone's been talking about you." Gwen asked, pushing the hair covering her forehead behind her ear.

"Yours." The boy answered, pointing to Gwen. Gwen walked over to the boy, said a few words to him and shut the door when he left.

"Well," Evan said after a long while. "Shall we head to the dinner party, my lady?" She added. Gwen laughed. "I bet that you'll find a even better, an Elf-prince!" She said. They talked for a while, until they realized that talking wasn't going to slow time down.

"We should, uh..."Gwen started.

"Go?"Evan finished. Gwen nodded, and they headed out of Evan's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Several eyes seemed to stare at the young boy (The one with the green eyes?I knew you , his name is Hap for short.) as he walked across the room. Gwen and Evan didn't stare at the eerie silence made them wonder what was going on. Hap couldn't take the stares anymore. He rushed the other direction, towards the doorway.<p>

"Hap! Happenstance! Wait!" Gwen ran in the direction Hap went. She collided with two other people and fell to the of the people she collided with fell right on top of her.

"Hey, man, would you get off me?" Gwen asked sternly.


End file.
